Kushina x Minato - The Story
by KushiNato
Summary: The Story of Kushina and Minato from the Beginning on. How they met, how they became friends, how they fell in love. First Story Try
1. Prologue

**Kushina x Minato - The Story**

**Prologue**

* * *

Kushina was staring at the walls of Konohagakure and slightly gaped. She had heard that that Konoha, one of the five big hidden Shinobi villages, was - well big . But still, seeing the huge village was making an impression on the girl.

She shifted her gaze on the buildings and streets in front of her. It was early Morning, but the streets were already beginning to fill with poeple who were probably mostly handling their Weekend-Shopping, meeting antiquitance and/or having light chitchat. She envied them. Both Shinobi and Commoners knew about the tension that existed between them and Suna todays and still could remain peacful. At least on the outside that is. Of course Kushina had no idea if it was the same behind the scenes. Not that it interested her.

The only reason she came to this Country was, because of her fathers last wish. She didn't mind that she coudn't follow her own will and do what she herself wanted, because that would be impossible. Every core of her body wanted her to shunpin back to Whirlpool right know. Just that that wasn't an option. The only thing that would wait for her their were ashes...

She balled her hands into fists. A voice from a memory not too long ago echoed in her head.

_'It's fine Kushina... I'm here to defend our village. You do believe in my strength don't you? It's alright we're going to protect the village. The only way you can help is stay safe and go on with your acadamy studies in Konoha. Who knows how fast you're going to grow to be a fine Shinobi and stand by my side too... Until than I can't let my village fall, can I...?'_

A big smile. streaming light. Warm brown eyes. A hand reaching out... ruffling through her hair...

"You're a damn liar, dattebane" Kushina pressed through her trembling lips. She forced herself to shove the memory aside.

She realized that the two Anbu member on her side took took note of the pained expression on her face. Immidietly her face became a mask.

The last days that she had travelled with those two strangers she always had tried to conceal the chaos of feelings that were nearly consuming her when they had left Whirlpool together even though she knew that the two grown up Shinobi could read everything her face said. The nightmares she got since the first night with the Anbu by her side didn't help either.

She would wake up restlessly panting hard, sweatsoaking. Looking hektickly around, searching for bodies covered in blood. After some seconds of calming down and when the realization hit her that she was in a forest she would see one of the Anbu stand some trees next to her. The first night it freaked her out and she violently jumped out of her sleepback when she saw a rabbit head on a human body before she wholly got back to reality and calmed at the sight of the Anbu, thankful that he was holding guard and guarrented security for someone like her.

A little girl of an allied village that just got destroyed.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched. She got back on _that_ thought again. Gritting her teeth she tried not to show any kind of change in her face. The gaze of the Anbu wasn't resting on her anymore, but she tried not to be any more a brother than she felt she already was and patiently waited.

She had been told by 'Rabbit-Mask' that they would be meeting an important person that would be responsible for her from kow on. 'Not that I'm at least a little interested in some guardian who will keep me on watch my through my stay here, dattebayo.'

Through the corner of her eyes she could see that both men straightend at the sight of three poeple approaching them. Both quickly knelt before an older men.

The Anbu who, in opposite to his mask, a pink mouse, had a low voice began to speak " Reporting for mission Hokage-sama. Kushina Uzumaki, 10 years old, youngest daughter of .. Uzumaki was safely escorted to Konoha. However we got her shortly before an attack of enemies in big numbers. Our Backup could have earliestly arrived there two days ago or if they got in trouble in their way there, at worst they arrived yesterday afternoon. Whirlpool was attacked unprepared and already received some fatal damage on the north entrance. The situation doesn't look too good."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded in understanding. His face darkened. He had already seen it coming. The little shinobi village always seemed to be Gefahr anziehen wie ein Magnet. It was ironic how the village just got attacked after their negotations. 'Negotations' meaning trading an uzumaki container for the kyuubi against fightstrenghth and supplies from Konoha. Perhaps even the sent Konoha-Ninja wouldn't be able to help the Whirlpool.

He looked at the little girl who still stood 8 footlength away from them. Her hands were clutching the sides of her dress. Her eyes stared at him in fear and panick was in those big brown eyes. The realization hit him.

She didn't know.

Kushina stared at the old man in ..clothes. 'This is not... what... why is he...? ... The _HOKAGE?!_' She had known that she would get to see him one day if she was going to live in Konoha, but she never thought she would see him in her first hour. Why the hell was the Hokage waiting for them, dattebayo?! No to mention why was he looking at her like that? Was she the first Whirlpool-Kunoichi he had seen in his life? They both looked at each other. The seconds passed. Both were searching something in each other. Kushina was the first one to break the staring contest. She held her head low, her eyes fixed on the ground before her. She could still feel his eyes on her. Uncomfortably she screched her right foot on the ground, trying not to think about anything.

Slowly she began to lift her head again... to see the Hokage's lips form into a smile.

"I'm happy to see you safely made your way in our village Kushina Uzumaki. My name is Sarutobi.. I'm really happy to meet you. I know the current Circumstances are probably hard on you. Your not the only Emigrant in a Shinobi-Village right know. Many children are evacuated in their villages and then live in another village for some time... Or happily for the rest of their lives.

We're really trying to make you feel yourself at home. Please try to make friends with the townspoeple. Hahahaha! Not that I could tell a little girl like you with whom to make friends with... It' s just that I already have a person in mind that you'll get along with...

Anyway, before handling These matters I would like you to come with me to the Hokage-Tower. There is urgent business waiting for you.'

...

... ...

... ...

...

* * *

Kushina, 1 month later...

It had been 46 days since she last had seen her home village.

It had been 35 days since she had arrived in Konoha.

It had been 35 days since she had been told the purpose for her stay in Konoha.

It had been 27 days since she heard that her village was completley annihilated.

It had been 22 days since the Kyuubi had been sealed in her.

It had been 19 days since she first Met Mito Uzumaki.

Kushina breathed in. Breathed out. Breathed in. Breathed out. 'Stay calm' she told herself 'Stay calm you can do this, dattebayo!' 'I can do this' she told herself again. Step by step she made her way to her new classroom. Her teacher, who introduced himself as Hiroko Konumatsu smiled reassurlingly at her before stepping into the classroom. After fidgeting a bit with her new yellow dress she followed him.

"Everyone, this is Kushina Uzumaki and from today on she will be your new classmate. Please get along."

* * *

**_This is my first Story on I hope I don't screw up. Thanks for reading my "first try". I hope you like it _**

**_(I'm from Germany and I probably made quiet a few mistakes in the Grammar, please just overlook them) _**

**_I'm waiting for you're reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_Kushina breathed in. Breathed out. Breathed in. Breathed out._

_'Stay calm' she told herself 'Stay calm you can do this, dattebayo!'_

_'I can do this' she told herself again._

_Step by step she made her way to her new classroom._

_Her teacher, who introduced himself as Hiroko Konumatsu smiled reassurlingly at her before stepping into the classroom. After fidgeting a bit with her new yellow dress she followed him._

_"Everyone, this is Kushina Uzumaki and from today on she will be your new classmate. Please get along."_

The teacher mimicked Kushina to introduce herself. However even though she had prepared herself ever so often for this situation her trhoat went dry.

Her eyes flickered through the classroom. Behind some rows of desks sat two dozen of children her age, mostly boys. In the back of the class were some guys lazily taking in her appearence in. An other guys nose was dripping waterfalls without him noticing and next to him sat a blonde kid who looked more like a sissy than a Shinobi. Two girls sat in the first row to her right chattering intimly and lauphing.

Most probably about her.

But she didn't care anymore. Not, because she didn't feel insulted when someone pointed with their finger to her red hair, but because she knew these reactions she got from them. So she didn't even waver a second she had chosen her future dream.

The reason she had chosen to become Hokage wasn't that complicated. She wanted to be a part of Konoha now. She had changed her opinion about the village in the last weeks.

However she was determined to make Konoha rely on her. On her: Kushina Uzumaki Yondaime Hokage.

Not the other way around. She would never rely on a village again. Not after what they did to gritted her teeth. She could do this... she could hold her own against this class. Even if she was the new girl she would show them. _'Really, who would be as dumb as to listen to some _kids_.'_ she thought_ '_I_ of course have already grown up in Whirlpool. Once they'll will see just how great I can fight they won't talk like that anymore. Pffff... I bet they haven't even learned how some of the easiest Jutsu-Handsingns look. Soda'yone they won't even stand a chance against me, because I'm going to become the...'_ She bit her lips...

"I'm going to be the FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE, DATTEBANE!"

It got loud in the class. The kids began to murmur to each other. She could clearly hear some snickers. Dammnit... She had done it again.

Some kids just stared at her suprised. Other began to raise their voices. Giggles could be heard.

_'I knew it'_ she thought _'But I won't listen to their sidecomments. I'll show them all when I get Hokage, dattesa!'_

"As if an outsider like you could become Hokage!" a boy with a green headband snickered. A few kids murmured agreements and the girl next to him lauphed. That nobody took her seriously wasn't even worth mentioning.

She stroke some short strands of red hair in her face, lowering her head.

_** 'I won't listen.!'** -_

"I want to be a great Hokage that everyone in the village will respect."

The blonde boy in the 3rd row had stood up and smiled at her. His right hand respectly rested repectly over his heart.

_'Huh? Huuuuh?!'_ He actually had taken her seriously? Impossible.

As if to answer her unspoken question his smile slidely widened. He hold her gaze neither of them moving an inch. Kushina blinked.

"Now now everyone please calm down" their teacher cut in " Minato-kun please sit down"

_'Minato-kun 'ka?'_ He seemed as if he wouldn't even pass the Genin-Exams, not even worth mentioning the qualications needed for the position of Hokage. She looked at the blonde who sat down, but still simply looked at her and smiled.

"Hmpf" she snorted and turned her heads away from him.

"Now that you're all familiar with each other I would like you to sit next to Shibi-kun, Kushina-san" Konumatsu-sensei said.

"Hai" she answered. She made her way to a brown haired boy who weared a weird jacket with an extremely long collar and sunglasses even though it wasn't fully spring yet.

He didn't react when she sat next to him. _'Uuugh how creepy I have no idea what he is thinking and I can't read his expression at all'_ she frowned.

She lightly nodded to him "Yorush'kun"

"Mm" was all he answered.

She slid with her chair a bit away from the strange boy and ankwardly clutched her hands in each other under the table. She literally could feel the stares of the students in her back and tried to avoid them. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. Aside from being the new student, her red hair would always stand out. For example it would be hard for her to participate in an undercover mission. She still could hear the boy who had called her an 'outsider' murmur something.

The teacher cleared his throat and all attention immediatly directed itself to him. ''We were in the middle of going through the . As far as I know the students in the Whirpool-Academy are vaguely on the same standards as we. Still, I know that it was a long trip to Konoha and everything, so you probably have to catch up with our learning plan. This is the textbook we are working with.'' He said, while he walked towards her and handed her a yellow book. ''We're currently reading on page 52.''

''And to everyone else: we're gonna start the next chapter today. Keigo-san please start reading''

During the time the boy began to read Kushina examined her book. It was dark blue and in neon green letters the title 'Academy Year Three - The Basics' was written. She flicked through the pages until she found the text she was searching for and silently read it together with her classmates.

She had red it soon before the others had finished their reading. The rest of the class hour she listened to the teacher and the students that discussed the text. Her eyes sometimes went to her table neighbor. She tought the guy became creepier per minute, beacuse he didn't move an inch, it seemed as if he wasn't even breathing.

She herself just wanted to jump out of her chair, it was already hard not to wiggle her feet a bit.

After some time she lost her patience and didn't brother listening to class anymore.

She turned her head to her neighbor. ''Hey'' she whispered.

He didn't react. She really really tried not to get irritated. ''Hey you. Oiiiii I mean you, Shiba-guy or whatever you're name is.''

She saw his lips twitch a bit. He turned his head a milimeter to her side. ''My name is Shibi. And its Aburame-san to you please dont speak so informal with me.''

''Aburame? Hmm that sounds familiar... Is that your last name Shibi?''

''Yes, and I just told you to call me Aburame-san''

"Fine, but I like Shibi better, dattebane.''

''Why did you add 'dattebane' to the end of you're sentence?'' he asked.

"I just do.'' she answered, but cursed herself inwardly for talking with her verbal ticks again.

''Why do you wear sunglasses?'' she asked in return.

''I just need them''

''...''

''...'

''I see''

They turned to the teacher simultaneously. Again they remained silent whitout saying a word.

'Maaan, this is going to be a long day' she thought.

* * *

After two hours of enduring the speech of their teacher about the chakra circulatory system and how it works mainly in our head they finally had a break.

''I'm going to make some copies of the paper that we talked about yesterday. In half an hour we're continuing with our lesson."Konumatsu-sensei said and left.

Children stood up from their places and gathered on some tables, chattering together or eating their Bento. Kushina didn't bring anything to eat with her so she stood up and looked around the classroom a bit. The room was neither spacious nor humble. Four rows of desks took the most space in and in every row were two large desks, one to the right side and one to the left side.

Most of the children in class were boys, which would have suprised her if she hadn't known by now, that most villages still thought of Kunoichi lowlier than male Shinobi, because most men were stronger by brute strength. Of course by today the opinion of the poeple changed, but still male Shinobi were often preferred by a portion of the volk. However in Whirlpool, even long ago they already had as much Kunoichi as Shinobi.

She walked a bit around to see what the others were doing, but most of them were chatting with each other and it didn't seem as if she could just interrupt their conversation. The boy with the strange sunglasses just sat in his chair and didn't do anything so she decided she coul forget him too. And an other brownhaired boy had placed his head on the table and slumbered.

Wasn't their anybody she could join in her break?

Kushina made her way to the end of the classroom. A group of boys talked and lauphed about a joke some guy had made. They turned around when they saw her. She tried to ignore them and walk further, but she was already at the end of the classroom, two feet away from a wall.

''If it isn't the transfer student'' one of them snorted. Some others snickered.

_'Here we go again, ttebane'_ she thought. ''I am Kushina'' she said

Some of them walked towards her and soon they had encircled her between the wall.

''What do you want?''she asked defiantly.

''Hmpf look how she's talking'' the boy that she recognized, beacause of his green headband, said. ''Even though you come from another village''

The other boys nodded agreeingly. At once a boy pointed a finger on her ''Tomato! From today on we're going to call you tomato!''

''Soda'yone'' the green-head-band-guy said. "You have a fat, round face with red hair. Just like a tomato!''

''As if a tomato can become the Hokage!'' exclaimed a third boy.

''I hate tomatoes!''

''Me too!''

''I never eat them in my salat!''

A boy who half as tall as the other comfortably put his arms behind his head ''A tomato that everyone hates could never be accepted as Hokage''

''Hahahahaha!'' Everyone began to laugh.

Kushina tried not to hear them. She had known all along what those type of boys would come and say and she had prepared herself. Even if it was something else to be told those things directly to you're face. She looked past the little boy.

There, next to some classmates, sat the boy who stood up earlier. The blonde sissy who had 'vowed' to want to become the Hokage.

Purple eyes met blue ones.

* * *

_**Soooo... here is the first chapter of my story. I hope everyone likes it .**_

_**I am probably gonna update this chapter later on and make it a bit longer, but I thought I made the reader wait long enough now so I already posted this. **_

_**I actually only wrote the Prologue, when I posted it at that time, which means I had no more material to work with in my , but I had thousands of ideas for this chapter, but not one idea how to reconcile them. **_

_**I wrote this whole chapter in one day, but I had made two other attempts/ideas which I didn't like as much so I ''threw them in the garbage''.**_

_**For those of you who don't know ''Shibi Aburame'' is Shino Aburame's father.**_

_**I would like to thank all the poeple who decided to follow my Story so far:**_

_**IceRoseDragon **_  
_**darksnow00 **_  
_**flaminguchiha **_  
_**zas118**_

_**I especially want to thank flamiguchiha for reviewing my story and for messaging with me.**_

_**Thanks so much to all of you guys!**_

_**I really would appreciate reviews, even if its just a short comment about how you like (or hate ;/) my story so far.**_

_**(And also, I know I have thousands of mistakes in Grammar and Vocabulary here, just point them out if they are brothering you)**_

_**Until next time ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Her hair fell into her face as she lowered her head in shame.

She turned her attention away of those curious blue eyes that looked at her. 'He soo gets on my nerves! Those bullies are enough for me, but seriously, why does that would-be-hokage had to be their audience? Why did those boys even did those boys even get on her nerves in the middle of the classroom? Didn't they know that the teacher could come in any minute?

That boy, or rather than that, that _sissy _was watching her and probably noticing how she was insulted by the group of boys.

_'What the hell is that guy staring at, dattebane?'_she thought _'Can't he mind his own business?'_

_'If I think about it a bit, he was the only one who didn't laugh about me just now. Not only that, but he had taken me seriously. Hmpff he even stated that he also wanted to be Hokage, but he did it without looking down on me right..? Right now I'm probably looking like an idiot to the only person that had seen me earnestly.'_

She pressed her lips on each other and felt her cheeks redden in embrassement.

''You're getting redder and riper!'' a boy howled.

Her head snapped up. Coudn't they stop with those affronts? After all she herself knew how red her hair was, but now it was her face too? And what was it to them how her hair colour or even face colour looked. If really anyone had the right to be upset about those shades of red it would be she herself.

The green-head-band-boy grabbed some strands of her hair and pulled them painfully ''It's the tomato festival! Its time to harvest!''

She stared at him in shock.

Kushina probably had lost it already some seconds before she jumped on him, because, well patience was never her strength. She knew that none of those boys had the right to treat her like that. And she really would never have thought that one of them would grab her hair that forcefully without any restraint.

She grabbed the boys arm. He was obviosly suprised, also beacause of the amount of strength that she posessed. She bluntly dragged his arm and then suddenly she rotated her body around herself sending him flying in the air.

Still she did not let go of him so that he was in a horizontal position. His legs bumped, shoved and pushed his friends to the ground and they fell to their backs and knees, groaning of hurt.

She threw the boy she still spun around on the ground. He fell on his stomach and before he could stand up she jumped on his back,,, clenched fists first.

Finally she felt her full anger take over. Not wasting a second she punched him on his head. From one second to the other she just had stopped caring.

''Keep calling me tomato and you're going to get it, ttebane!''

She punched him again. A punch for those dumb insults that he shouted in her face. The insults, that she knew were true, but still didn't want to hear. And then again. For grabbing her hair like one would pull an old curtain. And she hit his head with both hands pulled together.

_'Darn it, a twit like that is so weak, he really only could spill foul words' _

Than at once she felt those blue eyes on her again.

She stopped punching the boy underneath her and looked at the blonde sissy.

He smiled.

_'That guy is irritating the hell out of me, ttebane! Why is he smiling? Shouldn't he be afraid or disturbed or something? And also that look in his eyes - does he think of this situation as amusent? What the freaking hell is wrong with him?!'_

While holding down the green-head-band-boy with the other hand she raised one fist suggestively ''What are you laughing at?!''

Hit by her death-glare he quickly turned around.

* * *

''Haaaaa'' she sighed, walking her way home.

It had been a long day. After her fight with the boys they had stormed through the hallway, searching for their Sensei. They had panicked after seeing her bare strength and had made a quick leaving just to come again with their Sensei.

They shamlessly accused her of beating them up and, of course, they didn't leave out that they themselves were absolutley guiltless in the case. She had been a bit nervous; to see her teacher be mad at her on the first day of school was nothing that she had planned.

However even though she had hopelessly tried to convince the teacher of her side of the story, they still all had to hear a lecture of Konumatsu-Sensei. So in the end she didn't get any more punishment than the boys, which she thought, was partially fair, because they didn't hurt her physically. Differently from her.

After the lecture Sensei had wanted to speak with her in privat, but luckily for her the bell for the school end rung and he let her off. So now she was walking from school to home.

She lived in a mansion more offside of the big parts of Konoha so she did not meet any classmates on her way home, which she thought, was definitely the best for her.

She came to a halt.

Before her stood a big, old mansion, it's architecture had a refined aura.

She made her way through the front yard that was graced by violett and yellow lilies and eyed the building. Its walls were built of white stones, but the door and the big windows were painted brown.

She knocked two times on the door.

''Im home''

* * *

_**Hello there**_

_**I know it has been a while since I last updated, but in the last two weeks I had tried out a practical training with the support from school (yep, I am still in school) so I didn't have much time**_

_**I wrote this chapter again in one day ^^ but I don't think I'll be able to do that always**_

_**Also, I would like to hear you're opinions about flashbacks, because Im definitly going to put some in this story, after all there was this big time-skip at the end of the Prologue**_

_**I already have a big part of the storyline and how it will go on from now on in the story, in my head, but I am open for any ideas you have**_

_**THX to all the poeple who follow and favorite me:**_

_**IceRoseDragon**_

_**darksnow00**_

_**flaminguchiha**_

_**luckychi7**_

_**xxxkirmizibeyazxxx**_

_**zas118**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**AkashXD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Until next time ^^**_

_***PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW***_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

According to Kushina's knowledge Mito Uzumaki was one of the most respectable village elders, who, despite having her roots lying with the Uzumaki-Clan and the Hidden Whirpool Village had been loyal to Konoha many many decades of years and still served the village like her own. In stories she would be described as one of the stronges Kunoichi at her time. Among the villagers it was common knowledge that she was a tactical genie. The age had demanded most of the strength that she possesed back in her battle days, but even with the weaker body she dealt with nowadays, she was capable of taking some of the strongest Chunin of Konoha on.

Yet, the main reason she was so important, or rather than that, the second reason for her being so important was, because she had been somoeone else long ago. Beside the strong fighter, the Kunoichi from an important Clan and beside of being a most respectable elder these days she was the wife of the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju.

She had been a part of some of the biggest battles existing in Shinobi history.

They had married even before Konohagakure had been fully established. She had been presence when Konoha had won more and more allies and grew bigger than ever. She had fought in some of the most serious confrotations. She had been on his side supporting him in his battle against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the end. She herself had helped writing Konoha's history.

Those were most of the facts that Kushina had been told.

The first time she had met Mito Uzumaki had been nearly one month after she had arrived in Konohagakure.

_''... please be polite once you're meeting her. It is true that she is unusually strong for a woman of her age and she is one of the calmest individuals I know. However with time poeple always get weaker. She's had many hard years behind her and is exhausted. I advice you not to upset her in any way.'' Nobori said._

_They were walking on a main road in a throng of poeple. It was a normal noon and most poeple were already working or had business in the streets of Konoha._

_The man, Nobori he called himself, was her guardian that had been ordered to look after her in the time she was getting used to the village. He had showed her around and had gone shopping with her after seeing that her luggage consisted of a bit more than 10 clothes and some pants. Now she was wearing her new yellow coloured dress that he had given her as a present and that soon had become her new favourite clothing._

_Nobori was one of the Anbu that had escorted her to Konoha. He was the one wearing who had been wearing the rabbit-mask._

_That alone was one of the reasons why she was fond of him._

_The nights after leaving her village had been horrible. The two Anbu escorting her were used to an other travel pace than her and after walking the whole day she always had been deathly exhausted. Despite her fatigue she didn't sleep. A short while after laying down next to the fire place and closing her eyes she would turn and toss herself around in sleep mat. Every night she had been plagued of nightmares._

_Voices...Screams...Images...Colours...Red... ...''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!''_

_She would wake up. Sweat dropping down her forehead. Her body trembling like crazy._

_In those nights it had been the mysterious Anbu who weared the Rabbit-Mask, who guarded her and silently presented her some safety. He only sat some meters away from her, leaning on a tree root. Noticing her obvious awakening, he would give her a small nod of acknowledgment and then he would turn his head somewhere else, a little attempt on giving her some privacy._

_Since her arrive in Konoha he had been orderedby the Hokage to look after her. She had been really suprised to see such a sympathic face under the mask as he took it off. Nobori had brown hair and brown eyes and some women probably called a man like him attractive if it wasn't for the scare that adorned his face and went from his jaw over his bottom lip to his chin._

_''Wow who would have thought there is actually a nice looking man under that childish mask'' she had shouted out loud, before slapping a hand onto her mouth. She blushed furiously. ''A..ano ... I didn't mean it like that I - I...''she uttered embrassed._

_The man just looked like he had been taken by suprise. He went with one hand through his hair, a charming gesture._

_He began laughing ''Ahahahaha! Don't worry about it. It's not like we Anbu choose to wear these masks it is required. I 100 percently agree with you.'' He extended an arm ''I think I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Nobori.''_

_She shook his hand._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kushina and the Anbu got along very well and since the day he told her his name. They were joking around often and he was taking care of her as if she was his little sister. He didn't wear his mask anymore, saying that him guarding her was a secret mission and it would stand out if an Anbu walked peacefully among the village poeple. _

Without him she would have broken down long ago.

_They were still walking across the main road, but after a while they resolved themselves from the crowd that they were walking with and turned into an alleyway. Most houses in this area looked older and some white paint clearly crumbled away. The street that spred out before them was getting closer per meter. After some footsteps more they stopped at the end of their path. _

_Before them stood a building. It's architecture seemed to be older than that of the houses they encountered on their way. The small windows and door let the relativley big building look cute. Both, windows and the door were made out of wood which was painted in a baby blue and the rest of the house resembled the neighborhood somewhat._

_Nobori raised a hand carefully on the door_

_He turned his head to Kushina. ''Ready to meet her?''_

_She hesitated a second before meeting nodding determindly. ''Yeah, and I'm not just 'ready', dattebane! I have waited some days, now I finally get to see her!''_

_''Sodayone'' he nodded and opened the door._

_Inside they walked through a bright corridor. Some steps farther you could get a good look of the living room which was equipped with furnitures in an oriental style. Nobori pointed to as stairway on their right side ''She is probably resting in her bedroom, we have to go upstairs.''_

_They strode throght he stairs while Kushina slowered her pace more and more. She could feel something in her stomach twisting and pulling apart. She tried to prepare herself for meeting this person, but didn't know what to do. 'I'll know when I see her'' she thought._

_Finally they stood before a wooden door that was painted similarly to the windows and the door outdoory in a baby blue. _

_''I'll be waiting here take your time'' Nobori said. _

_''Hmpff you would regret not waiting for me, 'ttebane'' she murmured._

_He smiled a little at her words before knocking two times on the door. Not waiting for an answer he opened the door and gently pushed her in before closing it softly again. Then he leaned his back at the wall to the side of the door, wondering how this meeting would work out._

_Kushina stood before a wide room. A big wooden wardrobe took one wall of the room in. Next to it was a much smaller cabinet. On the other side of the room hung a long mirror that went from the ceiling to the ground. In the middle of the room stood a large poster bed on which an old woman sat._

_Mito Uzumaki._

* * *

**_Hello, _**

**_I know it has been while again, but I have been really busy. My practical training of two weeks ended last week and school terms began again. I knew how the story should go on, but I had no plan how to make those ideas into words and I even thought about abandoning this story, even though I just began with it. _**

**_Honestly, the longest story ( it was a report ) was... maybe double the length of this story ( turns out I am really bad in writing a story with a more 'stretched' storyline ). Soo I am REALLY inexperienced and I accept all critique you are gonna give me._**

**_As you see it is still a secret what is behind the doors of Kushina's home, but maybe you have figured it out already?_**

**_I am going to continue this flashback in the next chapter, but I am also going to reveal a bit more about that._**

**_THX to all the poeple who follow and favorite me:_**

**_IceRoseDragon_**

**_darksnow00_**

_**flaminguchiha**_

_**luckychi7**_

_**xxxkirmizibeyazxxx**_

_**zas118 **_

**Kaito The Shadow Wyra**

**manimeme**

**revy okajima**

**Special Thanks to:**

**skdc8595**

**Until next time ^^**


End file.
